oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Tribe
For the Music Track with the same name, see The Lost Tribe (music track). Details *Level 17 *Level 13 |items = *A pickaxe *A light source (a candle will do, but if you fall into a pit, you'll die unless you have a better light source such as an oil lantern, torches work just as well. Harpie bug lanterns will not work.) *A tinderbox Recommended: *Teleport runes to Lumbridge, Falador, and Varrock *Access to canoes will help if you can't afford teleport. }} Walkthrough Talk to Sigmund and then to all of the people in Lumbridge, including Duke Horacio, the Cook, Hans, Father Aereck, and Bob, as well as anyone else you find. Any of these that you talk to may tell you that he saw a goblin with huge eyes in the castle basement (don't worry one will tell you though). Report this to Sigmund and then to the duke (Note: If you have finished Dragon Slayer, the conversation will be a bit different). He'll tell you to investigate this. Go down the ladder in the kitchen and look for a blocked tunnel (called Rubble in-game). Use your pickaxe on it. Light your light source, then squeeze through, (need 13 agility) grab the brooch, and turn back. Interestingly, you can pick up multiple brooches at once. Be sure to go back, and don't look around,otherwise you'll fall into a pit. Show the brooch to the duke and Sigmund. They will tell you to go to the library in Varrock. Show it to Reldo, the librarian. He'll tell you to search the bookcases for a book on goblin history. Read it to see that the symbol on the brooch translates to "Dorgeshuun, Goblins of the Strong Spears". Keep the book for the remainder of the quest, since it's very important. Talk to General Bentnoze and General Wartface in Goblin Village. They'll argue about minor things just like they did in Goblin Diplomacy, but eventually teach you the goblin salute and bow emotes. Go back to Lumbridge and talk to the duke. He will tell you to investigate the caves further. Go back into the tunnel. First, go south and use your pickaxe on the tunnel to unblock another tunnel leading to the main cave (This will help alot during Tears of Guthix and Death to the Dorgeshuun) and do not go through. Go back to the junction, you will find some 'symbol' on rock. Read it and if for example, it says "Goblins of the East", go east. Repeat this at all of the junctions: read the symbols on the rocks, translate them with the goblin history book and follow the instructions. If you do not follow the path instructed by the rocks, one of two things will happen: 1. A rock will fall on top or in front of you (if you're lucky). 2. You'll fall down a trapdoor and end up in the main part of the Lumbridge swamp caves. If you're using a candle, you're pretty much doomed, since you need a light source to stay alive, and the candle will constantly cause gas explosions - so use Lumbridge home teleport, or another teleport (alternatively you can go north, back through the hole you created earlier, using food and prayer as necessary.) When you reach the end, you'll find the Dorgeshuun tribe. Do your goblin bow in front of Mistag. He will tell you that the Dorgeshuun are actually peaceful and the Lumbridge kitchen scare was an accident. You'll also learn about the goblins' backstory. Mistag will offer to take you back to Lumbridge. Agree. When you tell the duke about it, he won't believe you because some silverware was recently stolen from the castle basement. Pickpocket Sigmund to get a key and unlock his chest (located in the room south of the duke) to find some H.A.M. robes (keep them, as you'll need these for Death to the Dorgeshuun, the sequel quest,if you lose the robes, you can pickpocket H.A.M members for them.). Tell the duke that Sigmund is part of Humans Against Monsters. Then go to the H.A.M. Dungeon (the trapdoor is directly West of the combat training tutors' building, pick the lock). Search the crates in the first room to find the stolen silverware. Give it to the duke. He will fire Sigmund. The duke will give you a Peace treaty. He will sign it and tell you to get the leader of the Dorgeshuun to sign it as well. Go into the tunnel. This time, you won't have to navigate through yourself because you'll see a new goblin named Kazgar. He will take you to the mines. Talk to Mistag. He'll get the leader to sign it in the Lumbridge Castle dining room, with you and Mistag as witnesses. In the middle of the signing cutscene, you will find out that Sigmund, clad in full H.A.M. outfit is eavesdropping outside the duke's room's door, but you cannot stop him from laughing cunningly and sliding away. Reward *1 Quest Point *3,000 Experience *A ring of life *Access to the Dorgeshuun Mine *The ability to use the Goblin bow and Goblin salute emotes *Quicker access to Lumbridge Swamp Caves *Access to Nardok's Bone Weapons Music Music tracks unlocked: *The Lost Melody *Cave of the Goblins *The Lost Tribe *Monster Melee Trivia *Mistag's name is similar to the Swedish word "misstag" which means "mistake". *Dancing near the entrance of the cave used to take damage on you. *Even though you can fall into the Lumbridge swamp dungeon from the caves, the hole connecting the caves with the dungeon suggests that they are level with each other. *If you click walk to during the signing of the peace treaty cutscene,it will exit out of the cutscene and the text box will say that you have completed the quest when you actually haven't. *If you use the goblin salute in front of Mistag he will say "Eek, the war dance!". *Sometimes, when talking to Sigmund and the Duke about the "goblins with big eyes," Sigmund's name will appear as "lost_tribe_sigmund". *If you talk to a goblin miner, then stop talking but don't walk anywhere, after a moment he will start mining you. *If you use your pickaxe on the rubble before you report to Duke Horacio (after talking to Sigmund) your character will prevent to 'vandalising' the rubble before the investigation start. *There is glitch in one of the corridors where you can examine "nothing" which are triggers for falling rocks etc. *Sometimes when you fall through the holes into the river your character will stop before the hole and fall through the floor. *For some players, the Lumbridge Swamp Caves Shortcut won't let you through. If that's the case, then step about two squares away and use your pickaxe with the hole. It should work. *After completing The Lost Tribe the message in the Adventurer's Log will read: "I've discovered a lost tribe of goblins living under Lumbridge! They seem to be harmless, but Sigmund and the H.A.M. group are plotting against them." Category:Quests Category:Dorgeshuun